Teen Titans (DCX)
The Teen Titans is a DCX comic book starting in 2018, revolving around the team, the Titans. It features some previously established, and some new characters, forming a group of young superheroes who would prove integral to the future of the DC universe. Story 2018 Victor Stone was a 16 year old Football prodigy in his school, yet he had a rocky relationship with his father Silas, a head scientist at the STAR labs. STAR labs had been researching alien technology from the battle of metropolis, and when a breakthrough in the research came through, Silas stopped seeing his son for a while due to his work, and Victor became enraged at how his father would not let him follow his own path in life. He went to star labs to confront his father, but not before part of the alien technology exploded, crippling Victor by taking off his legs and one of his arms, alongside many scars on the left side of his face and body. To rescue his son, Silas worked on a plan for a symbiotic robotic suit. He managed to get the prototype working, bonding the exoskeleton to Victor in a painful process. Horrified at what he had become, Victor ran away. He would soon bump into a fellow freak, 15 year old Garfield Logan, a green skinned shapeshifter who had tracked 'cyborg' down though online sightings. Garfield was one of the 2016 Central City particle accelerator victims,gaining powers when he was stuck by lightning. He too had a scientist father, though his was testing on a rare radiated chimpanzee, who had absorbed radiation poisoning from kyptonite. The unique properties caused the monkey to rapid change it's physiology, something that would be passed off to the now-green pigmented Garfield. The two would become great friends over their situations and trust in each other. They became 'Cyborg' and 'Beast Boy' and called themselves the Titans, fighting a few enemies and gaining media attention. '''Meeting Batman: '''The two of them would spend a few months together until gaining the attention of the bat-family. The three fought to stop Cyborg and Beast Boy until they realised they were not the true enemy, as it turns out The League of Assassins, or at least a branch of them lead by Lady Shiva, had looked to gain a sample of Garfield's blood. The situation was eventually worked out, and Together the defeated Shiva's league. Robin forged a great relationship with the two, and eventually he would join them, with Batman paying for a Yacht as a mobile base of operations for the three. '''Teen Titans: '''With the team officially formed, they embarked on their first missions, taking on minor villains and organisations such as the fire wielding El Diablo. '''Starfire: '''The squad would later find itself another member with Starfire, the exiled alien princess rescued and placed under the protection of the team by Green Lantern. She would turn out a integral part of the team, eventually becoming it's leader and the romantic partner to Dick Grayson. They would however be attacked by Starfire's older sister, who looked to assassinate the princess to secure a tighter rule of terror over her planet. '''Nightwing: '''Dick Grayson would leave the bat-family on new-years eve 2018, taking up the new identity of Nightwing over a story shared by Dick and Starfire. 2019 '''Raven: '''The new year began with a bang as the supernatural entity Raven approached the team. Reciting her origin to the group, she revealed she had trapped her demon father Trigon in a crystal, and required the technology of Cyborg to learn to re-access the phantom zone, the space between dimensions that acted as the source of all supernatural and magical power. Before they could find a way to rid Trigon of Earth, he escapes and the titans battle the supernatural demon across earth, hell and beyond. Category:DCX Category:Series